


Stars Go Blue

by mollykakes



Series: Lucky Now [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU: Howard Stark is alive, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Spoilers, All Marvel Movie Spoilers, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, sort of spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollykakes/pseuds/mollykakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after the fall of Shield, Darcy Lewis Stark finds herself balancing her relationship with Steve (who's day job is being Captain America), a multi-national trillion dollar company, her father's ego, her grandfather's pride, the Avengers Initiative, and a group of antsy superheros and their associated other halves. What could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! The dreaded bar exam is over, now it's just waiting to find out my results (until October, because of course you have to wait 2.5 months). In the meantime, here's the first chapter of the sequel to "Fractured from the Fall." As always, I don't own anything and it's not betaed. If anyone would be interested in betaing, let me know.

* * *

 

Darcy Stark sat in her office overlooking New York City with Maria Hill, watching as two new recruits brought a bargaining Ryan Seacrest past her office and towards interrogation.

“Ryan Seacrest? Really?” Maria exclaimed. “I’m not going to be able to watch American Idol again.”

“You watch American Idol?” Darcy laughed, stopping when Maria fixed her with a look. “Sorry, my boyfriend watches Dancing with the Stars, I shouldn’t judge. I still can’t believe Randy Jackson sold him out that quickly.”

“The Randy Jackson thing explained so much though, right?”

“It really did.” Darcy stood up, heading for her refrigerator. She grabbed two diet sodas before returning to the couch. Real work was done for the day. Now it was time to gossip and speculate. She hadn’t been sold on bringing Maria in after Shield fell. But they had needed the intel she had and Steve trusted her. Maria had a dry sense of humor and understood it when Darcy got incredibly frustrated with balancing and watching as everything moved so slowly. They’d basically demolished D.C.’s power structure within the first six months, democrats, republicans, independents, all of them connected in some way to Hydra. All dreaming of unlimited power. Then that opened the door to the media and entertainment industry. “I wonder who he’ll throw under a bus. I hope it’s not Guliana Rancic. I really like her.”

“And you mocked me for American Idol?”

“She’s been through a lot.”

“I’m going to be devastated if it’s Harry Connick Jr.”

“More likely to be Mariah Carey. Or Simon Cowell.”

“That would also explain a lot. And Piers Morgan.” Maria opened her soda as Darcy’s direct desk phone rang. It had three rings: Stark Industries looking for her, Avengers Initiative business, and Coulson. It was the Coulson ring. Darcy quickly got up, grabbing the phone.

“Coulson?”

“Not Coulson.” Fury replied. He sounded strained. She put him on speaker. “Your med floor open?”

“Yes it is. When do you need it?”

“10 minutes. I’m coming by helicopter.”

“Got it. See you then.”

“So Steve watches ‘Dancing with the Stars’?”

“We DVR it if he’s out of the country. He is nearly 100, you know.”

* * *

Tony found her in the waiting room on the medical floor, her tablet on her lap and a stack of paperwork on the chair to her left. Steve was out of the country currently, in Wakanda to attempt to take back the Tree House. She tended to throw herself into work when Steve was on missions. He wasn’t sure if it because she wanted to balance her time when he was home or because she wanted to keep her mind off of Steve being in danger. He was relatively sure it was a little of both, he always tended to lose himself in work if Pepper was in California. He’d have to admit he wasn’t the slightest bit surprised to find her waiting for Fury; even if she was mad about something you did or the choices you made, she cared. He sat down next to her in the chair to her right, taking the tablet out of her hand and handing her the file.

“Is he still in surgery?”

“Yeah.” She put her head on his shoulder smiling as he pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “Is this what we know happened?”

“Yeah. A Baron Von Strucker, with some of his miracles. It’s what he’s calling them, at least. Mutants. We don’t think they’re free to choose…”

“I hate Hydra.”

“You’re not the only one.” He paused. “Steve know?”

“They’re going in tonight, so no. They did run into Coulson’s group, when I heard from him this morning. He’s not exactly fond of Antoine. Loves Agent May though. They also had a plan to get back the tree house.”

“Is Antoine still being judgmental about your relationship, because as your father I’m the only one who gets to do that.”

“He is. And he’s starting to make it known to more than just me. Sharon says she’s got money going on it, she thinks Barton will snap first. Also, new Shield or whatever they want to call themselves, do not take Captain America orders well when they think something they decided to do three days ago is their op even though we’ve been planning it for oh…5 months or so.”

“I would have thought Coulson would have been happy to take orders from Cap.”

“Me too. And he does. Most of them. But he’s still…Coulson, I guess? This is a man who took out two dudes with guns with a bag of flour at a rest stop. He took on Loki by himself, like an idiot.”

“I sense a but coming.”

“But something’s off about how he survived and I don’t know what it is yet. I’ll figure it out. He asked me to consult on something before New York, he hasn’t mentioned it since.”

“Couldn’t have been that important then?”

“It sounded important.” She sighed. “I’ll get to the bottom of it.”

“You always do.” He paused. “You were worried it was Bucky.”

“I’m terrified they have him.” She admitted. “It’s…thank you. For being so good about…”

“Kiddo, I’ve read the file too. He had no choice. He was a weapon, loaded and aimed at people. He had enough of a break and he saved my dad’s life. We may not have the easiest of relationships, but I still have him to yell at instead of yelling at thin air.” He didn’t mention his father, who was still grappling with the fact that his friend had been the tool used to cause his wife’s death.

“Yeah but…”

“And I got the absolute best thing from my grief. If they hadn’t been in that accident, if I wasn’t suddenly going to be thrust into the business, or if both of them were gone, I may not have you. And it may make me an incredibly selfish person but I’d rather have you. You are the best thing I’ve done. The fact that you’re sitting here, worried about your boyfriend’s geriatric brainwashed buddy and me and your grandfather and a dude who you still haven’t had words with about certain things…I’ll chose you over the world anytime. You’re kind of the best.”

“So are you.”

“Yeah, well, that’s a given.”

“I’m so glad Pepper got a hold of me before your ego did.”

“Me too.” They both giggled. “So this Von Douchebag thinks he’s above Hydra.”

“Oh, so super crazy.”

“Yes.” Tony laughed.

“So on our current crazy scale…”

“I think he eeks out Garrett for the win.”

“Poor dead Garrett, has to settle with being in second place to another nut job.”

“Poor Killian. I mean, seriously, man can’t catch a break. First his plan fails miserably, then Pepper kills him, now he can’t even be the most crazy person example we use.”

“How do you think Pierce would feel to know he’s not even in our top five, because he was just sad?”

“He’s probably very disappointed. Maybe we can get Thor to visit the underworld or something to figure it out. Ask. An Avengers exit interview, if you will.”

“Remember, this is for posterity, so be honest. How do you feel?”

* * *

Steve was tired. It had been a long few weeks, fighting to get into the Tree House. He’d been happy to have the help of Coulson’s team, especially when Clint went down and they had a doctor on hand to patch him up, but he’d wanted to hit every one of them at least once. Only May seemed to know how to follow orders; he’s still surprised that Clint was the only one hurt (which was Skye’s fault and he could still hear Natasha yelling at the poor girl). But he was home, bringing the chair and Fitz with him. He walked into the apartment, noticing Tony immediately. He put down his go bag before walking over to the couches.

“Oh good, I don’t have to attempt to move her.” Tony gestured to Darcy, who was sleeping on her dad’s shoulder “Pepper’s in Hong Kong until tomorrow…Darcy and I were having a movie night. How was Africa?”

“Hot.” Steve replied. “Fitz is down in the labs. We were able to take one of the Hydra machines with us.”

“The head-scramblers?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll go look at it. I had coffee. Fitz can help me with some of the Legion stuff. I think I have a decent prototype that we can use…”

“Didn’t you have a whole army of Iron Men Suits help you with AIM?”

“I did, but they all listened to me. Encoding them to think on their own is proving to be a little frustrating. So far, all they want to do is drink. And then they fritz out.”

“And now I know why Darcy doesn’t have more than one or two glasses of wine.” Steve picked Darcy up from the couch. “Good night Tony. Tell Fitz the guest room’s all his. Jarvis…”

“Agent Fitz has access to the penthouse, yes Captain.”

 

She woke up at around 3am with a start, aware that she was not alone and someone was in her apartment. She sat up quickly.

“It’s me. I got back when you were asleep on the couch. Fitz is in the apartment too.” Steve mumbled, pulling her back down. “You ok.”

“Nightmare.” Car accidents and roadside bombs and never coming back from a desert; Pepper, Rhodey and Happy with him. Watching Obie kill her grandfather like he had wanted to all those years ago, using a man like a weapon. Fire, death and destruction, the hallmarks of the Stark family.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.” She curled into him, letting him wrap himself around her. She hadn’t realized she was hyperventilating.

“Sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Think you can fall back asleep?” She closed her eyes, nodding against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

* * *

 

Sam raised his eyebrow at Darcy as he noticed her stumble down the stairs at a little past 10am on a Wednesday. She was in sweatpants and an oversized sweatshirt, and in her glasses. Sam forgot that she was only 23 years old most of the time, and today she looked every bit of it and younger.

“Apparently Steve cancelled my day.” She mumbled. “He’s in the shower, if you’re here for him.”

“I happened to miss the only other normal person I know, and Fitz is here so…”

“Very funny. Did you at least make me coffee?”

“Of course I did.” He handed her a mug. “Do you want to talk about why Steve cancelled your day?”

“No.” Darcy looked at Sam, who gave her the look. It was the no bullshit look and it was just as good as Pepper’s. She was slightly impressed, if not a little angry. “Nightmares.”

“Ah.”

“Miss,” Jarvis announced. “Former Director Fury is up and would like to speak to you, when you get the chance.”

“Is he not happy that I’ve made it so he cannot leave this tower for at least 3 weeks until he’s healed up?”

“It does sound like he takes issue with that decree, yes. I believe he’s yelled that he’s a grown ass man.” Sam began to giggle.

“I’m going to go down now, smooth this one out. Feel free to make me breakfast Wilson.”

“French toast?”

“Absolutely.”

 

“You cannot give me orders to stay here.”

“No, but you’re injured and if you don’t you’ll only be slower and in pain and wouldn’t you much rather be on your A game when you go back after the nut job that did this? Because I’m thinking it looks real personal to me.” Darcy leaned against the door jam.

“If I don’t stay?”

“It’ll be nice to have a real body in your grave, don’t you think?” Fury glared at her. “I’m immune to that. Pepper Potts is my mom. Her look is scarier.”

“I’ll give her that.” Darcy smiled. “It wasn’t Barnes.”

“Good. That means he’s still out there, and hopefully hiding.”

“How’s running a sort of secret security industry?”

“Well, we’re transparent so that’s easy.” She said. “And if anyone important goes missing we’re not going to let them rot in a cave.”

“It was…”

“A unilateral decision.” Darcy commented. “It was ‘I think this guy is bad, I think he’s dealing with terrorists and I know where he is but let’s judge him before I even talk to him and let him sit in a cave with a hole in his chest.’ No wonder Hydra was able to sneak in and grow under your nose, you were too busy playing god to pay attention to what was actually happening in the world.”

“Listen here…”

“No, you listen, I don’t think you do enough of that. You play with people’s lives. You don’t care about people; you care about the big picture. We’re doing it differently. We’re doing both.”

“How’s that working out for you? Are you sleeping well?”

“Better than you. I’m sleeping in a really freaking comfortable bed every night and sometimes my superhero boyfriend who’s tired of being fucked over by so called superior officers is there with me. My dad’s still alive, I know you did your best to change that but let’s make this clear, you will never call the shots again.”

“You wouldn’t do the same thing?”

“Leave someone in a cave, with a car battery attached to their chest? No. I would never do such a thing. I’d never introduce a group of people, not tell them WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, and then expect 6 remarkably different people to magically work together because you tell them when to dance and how to do it, 4 of whom are incredibly stubborn and independent…then, when that doesn’t work you destroy someone’s cards and use them as a push. And you still expect them to jump through your hoops. You appeared at Steve’s apartment, didn’t tell him why, just riddles and lies. All those lies. So no, I wouldn’t do the same thing. Ever. I know how to tell the truth.” She paused. “Get comfortable here Nick, you’re stuck with us for a bit.” She walked out, passing Hill on her way to the elevators.

“Fell better?”

“Not until I strangle him myself, but I’ll wait until he’s healed up a bit more.”

* * *

Darcy felt nauseous even looking at the machine they had found at the Tree House. They must have had these all over the world, so that the Winter Soldier could be wiped and re-written no matter where his missions took him. Fitz stood next to her, having downloaded all of the information from the chair into JARVIS.

“So, what do we do with it?”

“I have no way of testing it, unless we a supply of LMD’s at the ready, and even then…they still feel, they still…I can’t put them through this. Even if they are machines.”

“This is like the machine they had Coulson in.”

“Well, of course it is.” She paused. “It feels evil.”

“We could take baseball bats to it and destroy it.” Darcy smiled. “I wasn’t serious.”

“But that’s sort of the best idea.”

“We might need it…if…”

“I’m not putting him in one of these things again. I will not subject him or any…”

“I can do it.” Natasha said in the background. “If you need to see how it works.”

“I have your reports, I have the reports of Hydra scientists, I have seen what it does. I do not need to inflict harm on anyone to see how something works.” She didn’t even look at Natasha as she said it. “Someone bring me a baseball bat.”

“Keep it. We’ll move it down to the basement.” Natasha cut in. “I want the option of putting Hydra goons in it if they dare come near you or this tower.”

“Please, if they come near me and this tower they’re getting up close and personal with my taser and a pretty fucking strong shield thrown like a goddamn boomerang. Have you figured out how it magically comes back to him? Because I haven’t and it’s driving me insane.”

“No. I tried calculating it in my head – I just think he’s running intense physics equations in his head while he throws it.”

“And doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. That would be what happens.”

“Well, if we’ve figured out we’re putting it in the basement, I’m going to help Tony.” Fitz looked at Darcy.

“Go, play with high tech robots. Please don’t blow up my dad though. I don’t want to have to explain that to my grandpa, he likes you a lot.”

“I don’t make any promises.”

“Do you want to get ice cream?” Darcy asked, turning to Natasha.

“I would like that. Then we can work on breaking a hold.”

“Aw, really? I have the day off. Steve cancelled my day. That includes self-defense lessons.”

“Fine, but tomorrow.”

“Alright. But let’s get ice cream first because I don’t think you had any in Africa and you had to put up with Coulson’s team and foreign dignitaries.”

“That was mostly Steve and Thor. Both of them know how to be diplomatic.”

“The show girl and the prince.” Darcy smiled. “That sounds like a romance novel.” Natasha burst out laughing. “What?”

“I’m just picturing the two of them on a traditional harlequin romance cover. Thor as the semi-shirtless Fabio type and Steve as a damsel in distress.”

“Jarvis…”

“Creating an image now miss, it will be ready when you and Ms. Romanoff return from ice cream.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's some interesting information from the Tree House and Darcy and Jane visit Darcy's version of hell on earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! There are mentions of other Marvel Movies not within the MCU - so spoilers for those. I have a lot more free time to write now that I'm impatiently waiting on results so hopefully there will be regular updating.

* * *

Jane nearly laughed out loud when she noticed the empty assistant’s desk outside of Darcy’s Stark Industries office. While Darcy had been an excellent assistant and intern, one that she did not appreciate as much as she should have, she was a horrible person to be an assistant for. She was like Murphy Brown; there was a new assistant every time she came down to the SI side of the building to visit her friend. It was a running joke in the tower; she’d have to ask JARVIS how many assistants Darcy went through while she was gone. Darcy had her head bowed down over some papers, marking them with a red pen. She knocked, alerting her.

“Janie! Are you here to save me from finance reports?”

“Is that what you’re doing?”

“Yes. I’d rather deal with Ian and punch him in the face again.”

“Want to take an extended, liquid lunch with your best friend and catch me up on all the fun things that have happened in this tower while I have been in Montana for the past month?”

“Absolutely I do. Let me put on shoes.”

 

“You’re not serious.”

“No one, not even intrepid New York Post page six writers, would think that a Darcy Stark sighting in this restaurant would be possible.”

“You have a very good point, but if this makes the papers I’m selling you out so hard.”

“Understood.” Jane nodded before heading to the hostess desk.

“Hello, welcome to Guy’s American Kitchen and Bar! How many?”

“Two.” Jane smiled at the hostess.

 

“Seriously, they’ve Italianed up nachos and call them ‘guy-talian nachos? Who wants pepperoni and sausage on their nachos anyway? That’s a crime against humanity and the South West. And donkey sauce? What is it and what lab was it created in? Did Doom create it? Are we being punked as a nation? Is this hydra’s headquarters?” Jane snorted into her margarita. “No, seriously, this is terrifying.”

“I’m sure your house, at least, had more classic cars in it.”

“Yeah, the _actual_ classic cars. Not the pictures. We have a motto in our family: ‘why look at it when we can buy it?’ Why do you think Pepper and I have such great shoe closets. It’s how my grandfather bought you a conservatory. You threatened him, he wanted to keep you on his good side, and instead of sending a fruit basket like a normal person he sends conservatories. And satellites.”

“Your family is weird and I can’t believe you were able to hide it as long as you were.”

“I’m the normal one. That says something about the genes that are being passed down generation by generation.”

“God yours and Steve’s kids will be real people.”

“Well, if they get his genetic make up pre-serum…but his post-serum makeup? Photographic memory, his increased senses…”

“Oh god, super baby.”

“I know. Real life superman possible.”

“We’ll call him Jack Jack. Or Violet, if it were a girl.”

“I love how you just made that a we situation Jane.”

“My money’s on you being knocked up first.”

“Mines on Pepper.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Or we could go Father of the Bride Part II on you all and get pregnant at the same time.”

“That would be terrifying. Please don’t do that. I don’t want to deal with Tony Stark then.”

“No one does. We’ll send him to the moon or something.”

* * *

Sharon double-checked both the reports on her desk before heading down the hall to Captain Rogers’ office. She didn’t want to show Darcy, who’d just brush off the one report. Or she’d downplay it, despite how serious it seemed to be on paper. That was just something Darcy always did – she took care of people, she didn’t take care of herself. She knocked, entering when he gave the ok. She wasn’t surprised to find Thor and Sam there with him. She smiled softly at Sam for a moment before focusing.

“Are you looking for Darcy?” Steve asked, noticing the files in her hand. “Because she and Jane went to lunch an hour and a half ago and I’m assuming she’s not coming back until dinner. And will be incoherent then.”

“No. No, she’d ignore the one report entirely. So, good news first – I think we found Spiderman. His real name is Peter Parker. He’s a 19 year old who lives in Queens with his aunt and goes to Empire, majoring in a science of some sort? His parents died when he was younger, his uncle last year, and his girlfriend a few months ago. Gwen Stacey.”

“So what you’re saying is he fits in with us all perfectly?” Sam smiled.

“Pretty much.” She nodded.

“And the bad?”

“Since we got back last week, I’ve been going through the information we gathered at the tree house. Von Strucker has been attempting to gather information on Darcy.”

“What is his interest in Darcy?” Thor questioned.

“She’s the public head of the initiative, she’s made sure Hydra knows we’re coming after them…” Steve sat down.

“I have a theory.” Sharon said softly. “He’s collecting mutants, right? Special people, miracles…he might think Darcy’s one. It’s not far beyond the scope of reason…Dum Dum went to Professor Xavier once, according to Aunt Peggy.”

“Was he worried?” Sam asked.

“ _For_ her, yes.” Sharon said. “She’s brilliant. She’s smarter than her dad, which is saying something. And she’s probably smarter than Dr. Banner, Reed or that asshole Pym. But she’s also able to read people better than anyone else – she’s a human lie detector. She could…”

“Figure out what was going to happen and when by balancing the probabilities in her head.” Steve said. Off Sam’s look, he shrugged. “She’s explained how her mind works to me. Because it goes a million miles an hour, even I get overwhelmed.”

“Exactly. And the 90s and the Mutant Registration act? Dum Dum was terrified that if she was a mutant and went to school at 13 where no one could protect her, she’d be in danger.”

“But she is not a mutant, just a very bright.” Thor announced. “Von Strucker will figure that out.”

“And it can go two ways. He won’t be interested anymore at all. Or…”

“He’ll be defensive. She’ll be a bigger target. A mutant he could understand calling the shots and figuring out his game. A normal girl?” Steve ran a hand through his hair. “She’ll become a walking target for all that remains of HYDRA. Look what they did to Fury. Both in D.C. and recently.”

“Exactly. And if I went to Darcy with this, we’d never know.”

“We should inform Stark and Lady Potts.” Thor pointed out. “They will know how best to approach Darcy with this knowledge. And will have more sway than the Captain.” Sam and Thor grinned.

“That’s for damn sure.” Sam laughed.

* * *

 “So, what else happened while I was in Montana?”

“I had to go to dinner at Baxter Tower with my parents and grandfather and never in my life have I wanted to kill a person more then Reed Richards.” Darcy took a deep sip of her margarita. “Though I think he’s the common ground my dad and grandfather need.”

“He is insufferable.”

“I will give him credit where credit is due. He’s really smart. But he’s a pompous ass who put the lives of everyone on that trip at risk. They’re lucky they only got powers. If you’re going that close to a cosmic cloud and you don’t know what it can do – double-check your fucking math. I know Doom refused to stop the mission but it wouldn’t have been an issue if he’d checked his math. Also, I’m finding a way to freeze Johnny Storm and it will give me great joy. I only like Ben and Alicia. They are my favorite.”

“What do they even do with their powers?”

“Stop Doom. When they feel like it. And it’s not that it takes much to do that anyway. I could stop Doom with a ray gun and by buying Latveria. He’d have no income to make Doom Bots if I approached his parliament with ‘I promise I won’t use your country’s resources to beat up the guy who stole my ex-girlfriend, who was also technically his ex-girlfriend.’” Jane laughed as the server brought them their lunches. “Thank you.” Darcy smiled as he walked away.

“You would be a benevolent ruler.”

“I’d be so nice. I like this plan. I wonder how much it will cost me.”

“A trust fund maybe?”

“Worth it.”

“I’d be in charge of science, right?”

“Yes. Like I’m leaving my dad, Bruce and Fitz in charge of it. The world would explode with those three in charge.”

“It would be one visit to the CERN Hadron Collider and…” Darcy made a sound like an explosion. “Exactly.” 

* * *

Tony was visibly calm as Sharon informed him and Pepper of what she found in the information from the Tree House. Steve was surprised at how calm he was. But then he noticed the slight undercurrent of the Extremis in Pepper’s system (dormant and stable, but there) and knew he wasn’t the only one at the edge.

“JARVIS, where is she now?” Tony asked.

“According to her phone location, Guy’s American Kitchen and Bar. I believe she is with Dr. Foster.”

“Get Happy there, outside the restaurant. They’re not walking home.” Pepper added. “Sharon, you’ll keep a look out for her name?”

“Will do.”

“She’s not leaving this tower again without a full escort.” Tony added.

“She will not listen.” Thor warned. “And we have all learned that once you impose restrictions on her she is…creative, to say the least in, in doing as she wishes.”

“The jell-o incident.” Sharon mentioned off-handedly.

“That was Monty 1’s fault. Completely.” Tony added.

“I really don’t want to know.” Steve sighed.

“I do.” Clint called from the ceiling.

“If we talk to her…she’s seen what he’s done to Fury. She’s stubborn but she’ll listen if it’s all of us.” Steve said, adding the _hopefully_ in his head.

* * *

He watched as the Stark girl left the restaurant with her friend, the one he’d seen out with the large blond man, Thor. Stark’s body man was waiting for them, his car double parked outside of the restaurant. He watched in amusement as the tinier woman got in the car without a fuss, while the Stark girl argued with the body man before pouting, stomping, and getting into the car. Was this the same girl he saw on the TV? The one that seemed to suck the air out of the Congress? The one whose name was in contention for a Nobel Prize? She was still a child. Then he noticed it, the body man looking around before getting back into the car. He looked up, noticing the glint of steel at the top of one of the buildings.

Of course Steve’s girl was of interest to the dangerous types. If he hadn’t gotten out, if Steve hadn’t triggered him, he bet he’d have been the weapon pointed at her. He’d caused enough pain in the Stark Family. No more.

He’d take care of that. It was the least he could do. 

* * *

Darcy stormed into Tony and Pepper’s apartment, noticing Steve sitting on the couch with them.

“Why was Happy waiting for me outside the restaurant and why did you know where I was!”

“Guy Fieri’s restaurant kiddo, I thought you knew better…” Tony started.

“Dad. We have a deal. I get to do this and not have my life overrun by madness.”

“One. It’s already overrun. And two, I said so long as there weren’t any active threats against you.” Pepper handed her the tablet. “Von Strucker thinks you’re a mutant.”

“So? I’m not. Once he realizes that I’m not he’ll lose interest. I’m not a shiny thing he can play with. I’ll make it easier for him, I’ll see if someone who likes me in the press wants to spread a rumor, then I’ll call Hank and have him deny it from the steps of the god damn UN building. Logan can stand next to him, maybe Rogue too. Or we can ask Magneto to come down because there’s someone who’s still a little bitter I’m not a mutant and I beat him at chess.”

“And if he thinks you’re a bigger threat because you’re normal?” Steve asked.

“Do you know how many death threats I’ve gotten in the past four weeks? Hell, I’m still a little stung by the Charlie Sheen thing, he said he’s sending a Warlock to curse me before the Army arrested him for being Hydra. Yet no fucking Warlock. But you know what’s going to put a bigger target on my back? If I have an army of body guards then it’s like ‘oh, here’s the Stark girl.’”

“Will you at least think about having someone with you. Not someone noticeable. Sharon.”

“Sharon. I leave the tower with her or Maria most of the time anyway, and I always use Tom when I do SI stuff. I’m not an idiot.” She huffed.

* * *

 He didn’t turn as she came up behind him, only closed the lid to the garbage bin.

“Yasha.”

“James, actually.” He turned. “Natalia.”

“Natasha, actually.” She smiled. “He insult you or something?”

“The Stark girl. She’s being followed.”

“They figured that out. We raided a former Shield base. It took about a month. Sharon found the information in what we brought back. That’s why I’m out here. Retrace her steps; see if anything out of the ordinary happened. And here we are.”

“They’ll keep coming.”

“I know. So does Steve. So does Stark.” She paused. “You could come back to the tower.”

“I can’t. I’m still…getting my head on straight. I remember…”

“I thought you were dead. When I left…”

“Natasha.” He warned. “Does Steve know?”

“No. But I’m sure Darcy suspects. Not much gets by her. So he was following her?”

“Yes.”

“And you were what, just out for a stroll?”

“I killed her grandmother, nearly killed her grandfather. Hydra tried to kill her dad, and then I tried to kill her boyfriend. I figure I have a lot to make up for before I even meet the kid.”

“Here. It’s a disposable cell phone. I put my number in it. If, when you’re just reacquainting yourself the city and the future, you happen to come across more idiots like this one, let me know.”

“You just had this in your pocket?” He smirked before taking the phone.

“Frankly, with the sharp eye you’ve been keeping on Darcy recently, I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed that when I’m in town, I’m usually with her. You taught me, I know when I’m being followed.”

“You won’t tell Steve?”

“No.” She paused. “I understand what you’re doing. I think I’ll like getting to know you as James.”

“Likewise Natasha.” 

* * *

Steve watched as Darcy carefully painted her fingernails. It was a fascinating process. He’d lost count of the number of times he’d tried to capture the look of concentration she had when she painted her right hand, or how frustrated she would look when hair would get in her eyes while they were drying and she was unable to move it. Kind of like now. She huffed, hoping it would move the hair out of her eyes. He reached over and pushed it back for her.

“Thanks.” She smiled softly.

“Any time.”

“I didn’t read the files…is it that bad?”

“He thinks your special. We know what he does to special people.”

“If I leave it will be with an avenger, an Initiative member or an SI person. Just…I know you all think I won’t take it seriously but I’m not an idiot. Fury’s on our med floor still. Cursing my name because it’s been a week and any attempt to leave has been thwarted, but I know what he’s done. I know what he can do.”

“I know.” Steve said. “We just…worry. I just worry. I’m not here all the time. I can’t protect you all the time.”

“I don’t need you to protect me all the time. I know you want to, and I love you for it, but I don’t want you to be Cap all the time.”

“Steve still wants to keep you safe.”

“And I sit here and watch as your day job involves bullets and getting into fights. Our lives are not peaceful right now. One day soon but…it’s going to take a bit.”

“I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I. But some idiots put all the shield information on the internet and exposed Hydra and now I have to be Darcy Stark in public.”

“Sorry, next time a group of nut jobs tries to kill everyone who disagrees with them on earth I’ll let you know ahead of time.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

“Those dry yet?”

“I used the fast drying. It chips faster but…” She laughed as Steve put down his sketchbook and picked her up from her spot on the couch, throwing her over his shoulder. His foot hit the stair as the elevator door opened. Darcy waved at Fitz, who blushed and turned away.

“Please tell me it’s not your dad.”

“It’s Fitz. Night Fitz.”

“Goodnight.” He replied. “I’m leaving in the morning.”

“I’ll make pancakes.” Darcy responded with a wave as Steve headed up the stairs with her. 

* * *

Sharon paused as she heard the news. Sam paused as well.

“Is that a coincidence? I’m hoping that’s a coincidence.” Sam explained.

“Guy found strangled in dumpster around the corner from where Darcy was for lunch?” Sharon shrugged. “I’ll run his name tomorrow. See if he has any Hydra ties.”

“Don’t tell Steve.”

“Don’t tell Tony. Don’t tell any of them. Not yet, not until we know for sure.”

“So, watch the Daily Show I taped or the Tonight Show?”

“Daily Show.”

 

“Oh fuck.” Sharon mumbled as she pulled up the file on the murder victim. She looked up to find Natasha in her doorway. “Was it you? Because I will let the police know and have it written up as a Hydra inner circle thing gone wrong.”

“Wasn’t me, but let them know that’s what it was.”

“Do I want to know?”

“No. Not right now. I promise that the person who did it is on our side.”

“Fine. But can it not happen again.”

“I can’t make any promises. Whether its me or our friendly neighborhood hero.”

“You’re doing the paperwork.”

“I can handle that.”

“And if things go haywire, you get to explain it to the tiny boss lady.”

“I’m going to let Clint in on my secret then, have him take the fall.”

“A wise plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Avengers go to Argentina and find something shocking, and Darcy may have found an assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Third chapter! This one fought me harder than expected - I had a plan and it outlined out and it just took forever. However, the first part of the fourth chapter is written and I have a three day weekend (Labor day) so I'm looking forward to writing then. As always, you can find me at mollykakes.tumblr.com.  
> Enjoy!

* * *

Darcy groaned as the news flash appeared on her phone. The fourth Hydra connected goon found somewhere near where she’d been earlier that day in three months. She’d think it was Natasha but for at least the second goon she was out of town with Steve, researching a lead on Bucky. She was about to look into it when Pepper walked into her office.

“I don’t wanna.” Darcy pouted.

“Honey, I don’t want to either but we have to. Jarvis has confirmed your father has left the lab and is heading up to the Board room.”

“Well, this Board meeting will be short.” Darcy commented.

“Or annoyingly long. It goes either way.” Pepper laughed as Darcy put on her shoes. “Where’s Steve today? Usually he’s here calming you down before Board meetings.”

“They got a lead on a Hydra base in Argentina. Hydra, old nazi’s…he took everyone but Sharon.”

“She’s still watching out for you?”

“Yeah. It’s really nice to know at least one member of the extended commando’s still likes me.”

“They’re idiots Darcy, all of them. They don’t see that you’re still you, they’re just mad they didn’t know a secret.”

“The only one’s who ever saw me were the Commandos, Antoine, and even though we annoyed the shit out of each other when we were kids, Sharon. This just gives them a reason now.” Darcy told Pepper softly as she locked up her office.

“You’re going up to Empire tomorrow?”

“Yeah, Dr. Ross wants me to recruit some of her bright young minds. Parker’s there – I need an assistant. It’ll give him a cover, for a bit at least.”

“And you’re taking Sharon with you.”

“And Tom. Yes.”

“Because don’t think that I also haven’t noticed the 4 dead guys in three months, all outside of places you’ve been earlier in the day.”

“I have no clue who’s doing it.” Darcy confessed. “I’d say it’s Natasha, but she was out of the country for at least one. And Clint wouldn’t be subtle, they’d have a ton of arrows in them.”

“Well, I’m hugging whoever it is.”

“I’m buying them a house or an island.” Darcy paused as they waited for the elevator. “Does dad…”

“Yep.”

“Fuck.”

“That’s an understatement.”

* * *

Darcy woke up violently, sucking in all the breath she could. She could still feel the heat from the humvee (an aspect that was not in her dreams until New Mexico), and was up in a flash, barely making it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach.

She took a shower after, brushing her teeth and getting dressed in comfortable sweats and t-shirt. There was no point in trying to get back to sleep, it wouldn't happen.

“JARVIS?”

“Your father and Ms. Potts are both asleep Miss, but if I may, Agent Fitz is in the lab should you wish to join him.” Fitz had arrived at the tower shortly after her board meeting, no explanation. He didn’t need one, not really, but she was curious. He seemed to be sticking around the bus more often, trying to work through everything. Skye was happy to have him there, so were May and Coulson. But there were new people and an ever growing group of new Shield recruits and sometimes he needed to get away. She understood that.

“Thanks.”

 

Fitz looked up as she placed a brownie on the table next to him, along with a glass of milk.

“Nightmare?” she nodded.

“You?” he nodded in response before turning back to his prototype. “What are you working on?”

“I’ve been through the Winter Soldier files – I’m building an arm. In case he wants a new one when he gets back.”

“How does it work?”

“Well, the one thing HYDRA did was – basically they’ve upgraded the software running the arm but not the arm. It’s like running Linux OS on a Mac Portable.” Darcy grimaced, imagining such a thing. “It’s 1950s machinery, probably heavy, they said it’s a steel base and adamantium shell.”

“So what are you fixing?”

“Instead of software – a neural transmitter. His brain would send the same signals to every part of his arm like his right, there would be no external processing –“

“It works just like his right though.”

“I’ve watched the video, I think he could be quicker. I think there is a billisecond difference but…instructions go to his brain to the software to the mechanics running his arm.”

“And we can make it better.”

“Yeah.”

“And then probably make this into a prototype for those missing limbs. Think of what we can do.”

“Exactly.” Fitz smiled. “Right now the prototype is steel but…”

“Adamantium skeleton, vibranium shell?”

“Yes.” Fitz agreed. “Indestructable, would match Steve’s shield, Natasha’s widow’s bite was able to make him step back….”

“This will literally just expel that energy like Steve’s shield did when it was hit with mew-mew.” Darcy picked up a screwdriver. “Let’s make this a fully functional prototype.”

 

At around 5 am Darcy made cocoa while they waited for a prospective neural program to run.

“So what brought you back to the tower? Not that I mind. I like having you around to remind Steve that I could talk in riddles he’d never understand but I dumb it down for the plebes.”

“Is there really that often of a communication issue between you two?”

“No, it’s just usually when he starts pulling his ‘I’m just a kid from Brooklyn’ shtick. He has a photographic memory. He doesn’t realize he does it, but he runs physics calculations in his head when he throws that shield of his around.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Ask him to explain how he knew to take down a quinjet when he gets home. It's fascinating.”

“I will.” He took a sip of the cocoa. “This is good.”

“I know. So why are you here?”

“I fully understand that Jemma doesn’t feel the same way and I’m ok with that. I understand. I didn’t say it expecting anything…I didn’t expect to make it out of there…but she’s also been that person who’s been by my side since the academy and…I just want her to be happy.”

“I know.”

“And nothing’s the same.”

“Change sucks. I mean, its an inevitability from an evolutionary standpoint, and life evolves, moves in unexpected directions and ways…if you had told me five years ago that I’d be here, I’d have laughed.”

“What were you plans?” She thought about it for a few moments. All her plans went out the door the minute her dad went missing. The things she’d never get to do, the lives she’d never get to live. She’d never had met Steve. Or she may have, she’s not sure. But she wouldn’t be this person, and even with the nightmares and two jobs she hated, she still liked being Darcy Stark. It felt like freedom. But damn, she missed her dreams some days. “Darcy?”

“I wanted my doctorate, in chemical and biological engineering. I wanted to go to med school, so I could be of help elsewhere. I considered doctors without boarders. I wanted to cure diseases…and now I spend my days babysitting superheroes and reading finance reports.”

“The serum you made that saved me, is now being tested as the potential cure for alzheimers –“

“I know. I just, I thought I’d be out there, you know? Not in a desk.”

* * *

 

Pepper wasn’t surprised by anything she overheard Darcy say to Fitz. She put on a good face about it all, but she knew that Darcy was unhappy. And she knew that was Tony’s real reason for being so focused on the Ultron project – because it would give their daughter a break. Not the world, not the Avengers, but Darcy, who willingly bore the weight of the world and the expectations of her grandfather without complaint.

She would have crumbled under all that weight, even as super powered as she was now. Not Darcy though. She headed back to bed quietly, so as not to alert Darcy to her eavesdropping. JARVIS delivered the elevator silently, leading her directly back to the Penthouse. She shuffled back to their bedroom, curling behind Tony.

“She ok?”

“What?” Tony turned to face her.

“I’m not in the lab, only person you’d check on at this hour is Darcy. She have another nightmare?”

“I think so. She’s with Fitz. They’re working on something.”

“They’re getting to be more frequent. It’s her third nightmare this month.”

“I think we’re just noticing it because we’re in the same place and it’s quiet enough that we can. At least for us. This is our normal, I guess.” She told him softly.

“The first year she lived with me, there wouldn’t be a week that went by without – five years old and at first she tried to hide it.” Tony told her. “Can we cancel her day?”

“She’s doing the SI recruitment/summer internship/steal Peter Parker thing.”

“Then tomorrow. Maybe I’ll close down Six Flags or something.”

“The Hamptons house?”

“Too many ghosts there. But the Hamptons maybe?”

* * *

 

Steve looked around the practically empty base in Argentina. It was clear they’d all left in a hurry, somehow aware that they were on their way. Or it was always supposed to be a dead end. He wasn’t sure. He wasn’t sure of anything, really, anymore. It was, as Darcy put it, a cluster fuck. No power structure, no head of the organization. For an organization that used to announce that when you cut off one head two more would take its place, they sure failed at the basics of organization.

“Hey, Cap?” Clint yelled up. “I think you might want to see this.”

 

“What the hell?” Steve asked, taking in the bodies.

“Didn’t the Coulson file have a mention of otherworldly assistance?” Sam asked.

“It looks to be of Kree origin.” Thor mentioned. “We did not know they came so far.”

“What do you mean?” Steve turned to look at Thor.

“They are aliens, similar to humans, blue – they have a millennia long battle with the Skrulls, they originated on Hala. They are primarily a warrior race, though some of their ilk are affiliated with the unnamed one.”

“The unnamed one?” Natasha raised an eyebrow in question

“He leads the Chitauri, they are his mercinaries. We do not speak his name so as to not to incure his wrath.”

“That’s some Voldemort level shit right there.” Sam commented.

“I understand that reference, and it would be apt.”

“Should we bring this back to Darcy?” Clint asked.

“My answer is almost always yes.” Steve replied. “But I don’t know if we should have this in the tower.”

“Stark has an off site lab that Bruce uses occasionally.” Natasha explained. “It’s for more hazardous materials. Off map. Need to know.”

“And you needed to know?” Steve raised an eyebrow towards Natasha.

“I always need to know.”

* * *

Betty met them at the curb; Tom, Happy and Sharon getting out with her.

“Quite the crowd you have with you.”

“I know. My life is very different than it was when I was at Culver with you.”

“All Security?”

“No, just Tom and Happy. Sharon works with me with in the Avengers Initiative. She’s here in case one of the idiots I babysit for a living does something stupid.”

“Does it happen often?”

“My dad is Tony Stark. It happens more often then you think. And I don’t know what’s going on with you and Bruce but…”

“It’s complicated.”

“Because of history or – “ Darcy started.

“Because Banner’s an idiot?” Sharon finished. “Sorry, I spend a lot of time with all of them. They’re idiots. All of them. In their own way.”

“Except Sam.”

“Sam’s the biggest idiot of them all. He’s normal and he still chooses to be in this shit.”

“So are you.”

“I never said I was sane.”

“It’s both.” Betty confessed. “Let’s get you to the classroom before we start a riot.”

“I will upset my father if I don’t start at least one scuffle today.” She paused. “Why are we having this in June, isn’t school out for the summer?”

“Trimesters, we’re in the middle of the third. They get bigger winter breaks, don’t start back until October, and so on.”

“Sweet.”

 

Sharon smiled at Darcy as she stood up, standing in the middle of the lecture hall. She noticed Parker halfway up the risers, towards the side. Darcy nodded slightly in acknowledgment, then smiled as Sharon took a picture.

“I never did a summer internship, but I think that was mostly because I was 13 and no one would have hired me because of child labor laws. Or because my internship was making my dad’s robots better and he lies if he tells you any differently. However, Dr. Ross, who was my masters thesis advisor at Culver, when I still went to college, she asked me to come and talk to you bright youngish minds about why you should come work for Stark Industries over OsCorp or that idiot Pym…It’s really simple, we’re better.” Everyone laughed. “You think I’m kidding, but I’m not. Sure, they have all the fun stuff, but we actually want to and do save the world. It’s like we’re the Beyonce of the science and technology world. OsCorp is like Kelly Rowland, a few modest hits but forever in Beyonce’s shadow and I think they’re ok with that. And everyone else is like the members of Destiny’s Child they kept replacing.”

“You haven’t introduced yourself!” One kid yelled from the back.

“I really didn’t think I needed to.” She explained before pulling herself up to sit on the desk. “I’m Darcy Stark, I run the largest science and technology company in the world with my adopted mom, the indestructible Pepper Potts, my dad is Iron Man, my boyfriend’s Captain America and I’m assuming you’ve all read the Shield Files – I tased Thor. Any other stupid questions?”

“Why is Stark better?”

“Because we want to save the world. We’ve fucked up, that is incredibly true. My grandfather will tell you that working on the atomic bomb was the biggest mistake of his life. My dad will tell you his was the Jericho missile and not paying attention to Stane’s dealings. Both of them say they’re better men for how they handled it and how they dealt with fixing that mistake. Granted, my grandfather’s fix it majorly went the wrong way recently and I’m currently fixing it – but we cannot lose sight of the good Shield did before, you know, Nazis.” She shrugged. “Look, giant companies want to make more money to be able to continue to science. They want the best and the brightest and they want grants and funds and patents and we’ve learned that so long as we remain innovative and hire bright people, we will make what we need when we need it. I think we’ve proven it by exceeding expectations once we cut out our weapons programming. We also have better technology than any other company and are constantly innovating.”

* * *

 

Darcy rolled down the window as he started to walk past.

“You know Parker, I have two bird friends, and I already have one spider friend…”

“Ms. Stark…”

“Get in the car Spidey, we’ll drive you to Queens.” She opened the door before sliding over. He quickly got into the car, noticing Sharon. “Don’t worry, she’s in charge of the Avengers Initiative on the days I need to run SI.”

“How do you –“

“I have an all knowing, all seeing artificial intelligence system that runs my house and pretty much my life and we hack into the cameras that spy on everyone in New York City. And then we followed you and scrubbed it. So your secret is safe with us.”

“What do you want?”

“Well, you’re doing this on your own, we want to be a resource to you. A med bay, a lab, resources, people to talk to.”

“Like you?”

“Or my dad. Or Cap. Or Hawkeye, or Natasha, or Thor…any of us.” She shrugged. “Look, you’re on your own, and if that’s what you want then fine. But it might be helpful to have a place to go, and a cover story for everything.”

“And what’s my cover story going to be?”

“I need an assistant. Part time, you’d make sure, basically, I’m not bothered and I’m where I need to be. I have the AI do it most days because I’ve hated every person HR has sent me. I have your file, this is not an out of the blue proposition. We’ve known about you for 3 months, we’ve been waiting and figuring out shit. Because, you’re only a few years younger than me and I’m the youngest and it’s a thing. So long story short, do you want to be an Avenger?”

“Can I think about it?”

“Sure. Tell me about your Aunt May, because she seems like my kind of lady.”

* * *

Darcy checked on the lasagna again before returning to chop up the onions for the salad. She took a sip of her wine, startling when her phone rang. She smiled, noticing it was Steve.

“Hey Steve.” She pulled up the video feature.

“Jarvis, can I get this secure – you’re alone…”

“Yeah, I’m making dinner so it’s not exactly the best time to get a little…” She trailed off as he pointed the phone towards the alien. “Holy shit.”

“Thor says he’s a Kree. Do you want us to bring…”

“Yes.”

“How? We can call Coulson and have them hold it.”

“No. Coulson can’t know. New Shield cannot know. This is AI classified as of now.”

“Ok. You’ll explain why later?”

“Yes, definitely. Bring him here, we’ve got a sealed subbasement where we can keep him.”

“You sure? Wouldn’t it be safer somewhere else?”

“Where there’s less security and where it will look weird if I suddenly start going to a field in the middle of no where what with my fun Hydra Stalkers?”

“Good point.” Steve agreed. “We’re packing up now. We’ll be back by lunch tomorrow.”

“Excellent. Date night tomorrow?”

“Wear the blue dress.”

“I will.” She smiled widely at him. “Be safe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Clint dropped down behind him as he hung up the phone.

“Phone sex? Really Cap? I didn’t think you had it in you.”

“Go to hell Barton.”

“That was already assumed.”

 

“Jarvis, when Hill gets in tomorrow morning, tell her I want her in my office immediately.”

“Yes Miss. Also, Sir, Ms. Potts, Drs Banner and Foster and Agent Fitz are on their way up for dinner.”

“Awesome.”

 

Steve called again as she was getting ready for bed, suddenly so very exhausted. Getting two hours of sleep probably had something to do with that, she mused.

“Next time I tell you to bring me back something from your trip, I mean a key chain or something, not Hydra torture devises or half an alien.”

“I know, but you’re not like other girls so I figured I should go big or go home. But don’t worry, I still got you a key chain for keys you don’t have.”

“Don’t ruin the romance Rogers.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” 

“Any other fun things found?”

“Nope. The trail is dead though, which is a relief. And Bucky hasn’t been to any of these facilities in years, so there’s also that.”

“Just…come home. He’ll come back eventually.”

“You sound so sure of it.”

“Because I am.” She told him. “His file showed that he’s had breaks before, he’s been away from Hydra and conditioning for nine months now…he has to have some of his memories back. And maybe they’re ones he has to work through Steve. We can’t push him.”

“I just…feel helpless.”

“I know. Come feel hopeless here, I’m taking a half day tomorrow and taking off Friday. Maybe we can do something fun. Take out the motorcycle. It’s getting nice out.” She yawned.

“Get some sleep.”

“I will sweetie. You too. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow. I love you.”

“Love you too Spangles.”

* * *

Darcy sifted though the reunion photos that were being posted on facebook. It was the first time she hadn’t been there for the reunion. It felt weird. This year it was the Falsworth side’s turn to organize it and she guess her invitation, along with her dad and grandfather’s had been lost in the mail. Sharon declined the invite, but Antoine was there. He’d brought Simmons with him. So that explained the Fitz visit, at least.

She was startled when the handkerchief was placed in front of her. She looked up to find her grandfather standing next to her desk, concerned.

“Sorry.” She quickly wiped her face. “Allergies.”

“Your father was supposed to meet me for lunch but he, Bruce, Jane and Fitz are in the middle of an intense debate about cybernetic autonomy.”

“I want no part in that.” She proclaimed. “I’d love lunch.”

“Excellent. I’ll call Happy for the car.”

 

She shouldn’t have been surprised as they pulled up to Keens Steakhouse.

“You shouldn’t be eating this much red meat, especially not for lunch. You know what your doctor said.”

“I’m 93, my diet was once potatoes, beef and scotch.”

“Yes, but I’d like you around as long as humanly possible. So…”

“I’ll have salad for dinner.”

“Thank you.” She took his arm. “Want to split some oysters to start with?”

“If we can get creamed spinach with our steaks.”

“Deal.”

 

He watched as she made her way out of the restaurant with Howard, putting the older man into the car first, chatting amiably with her primary body man. Then he heard it, the firing of a high powered rifle somewhere north east of his location. He moved quickly, knocking her and the guard to the ground before he heard the bullet hit the brick wall. He picked her up, practically throwing her into the car and onto the floor, pushing Howard down as he heard another bullet ricochet off the car, shielding her. The body man had gotten into the passenger seat and her father’s body man sped off.

“He friendly?” The driver inquired.

“The guy shooting at me or the dude shielding me?” the girl quipped. No fear, that one. Steve had a thing for fearless dames.

“You know the answer.”

“Yes. It’s Willy Wonka. James…” He startled, hearing his name. “It’s ok. The car is bullet proof, you can get off of me.” It took a minute, but he sat up slowly, then helped her up to the seat next to Howard. “Thank you.”

“Why must I be surrounded by men who are older than me but look younger than my son?” Howard questioned, and he smiled.

“Because you worked with a man who looked at a 90 pound asthmatic who had no sense of self-preservation and thought ‘yeah, this guy. I’m going to turn this guy into the Aryan Wet Dream and then set him on the Nazi’s.” the girl, Darcy, answered.

“What she said.” He responded.

“Do you…what do you want us to call you? James, Bucky, Barnes…”

“James. Please. For now.”

“Alright then.” Darcy nodded, as if the entire thing had been settled.

“Thank you.” Howard told him. “For saving her life.”

“Miss.” Jarvis interrupted, causing James to startle.

“Just the artificial intelligence that runs my dad and my life.” She explained softly. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Captain Rogers and your father are both on the line…”

“Do you want to come back to the tower or you can just jump out at the next light, if you’re not ready.” Howard told him. He was surprised, and it was evident that Darcy was too. She was practically beaming. “For what it’s worth, I’d like you to stay.”

“Stay, I’d like to stay.” He told them softly.

“Happy, how far out are we?”

“Two minutes.”

“Jarvis, tell them they can yell at me in two minutes.” She patted his hand. “You probably would like a shower, and some clean clothes…” he listened to her rattle off all the things that he could do, if he wanted. She was giving him choices, which he appreciated. He took a deep breath as they pulled into the parking garage a minute (72 seconds) later, the younger Stark and Steve both pacing by the elevator. “Well,” She smiled at him. “It’s time to face the music, I guess.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attempted shooting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been so long! I've been going through some personal stuff and my muse was just not listening to me. It's like four steps ahead and wants to write the next chapter, not this chapter. But finally, finally it's finished. I hope it was worth the wait!

* * *

Darcy wasn’t surprised to find Steve and her dad waiting for them in the garage, nor she was surprised that the steel-plated garage door closed behind them. They were currently in the most secure garage in the world.

“You ready?” She turned to James, who nodded slightly. “Well, I’m about to get yelled at so…at least your first day at the Tower will be entertaining.” She waited until Tom opened the door, because that was protocol and the last thing she wanted to do was upset the applecart more. The moment she stepped out she knew her ankle was broken, quickly leaning on Tom before her dad grabbed her, hugging her to him. She noticed Howard get out, followed by James. “I’m fine. I think I broke my ankle…daddy, I’m fine.” He kissed her forehead before hugging her again. “You might want to thank James. He saved my life.” Tony turned, reaching out his hand.

“Thank you.” Tony said gently. “I owe you one.”

“I…” James started to say. Darcy nodded towards Steve, who was clearly struggling between rushing her and rushing Bucky. “Stevie.”

“Bucky.” Steve said, not wasting a moment, hugging him. “Thank you. Welcome back.”

“It’s good to be back.” Darcy hissed in pain as the two broke from their hug.

“Ok, as touching as this reunion is, can someone take me upstairs so Bruce can check out my ankle? Because my adrenaline is crashing and it’s really starting to fucking hurt.” Steve quickly moved, scooping her up in his arms. She sucked in a deep breath. “Also, my left side is probably really bruised.”

“Sorry.” James shrugged.

“I will take full body bruising over a hole in the head any day.” She told James. “Grandpa…”

“Have Happy and a team of security take me to my house to get my things because I’ll be staying here for an indefinite period.” She nodded, smirking slightly as he walked over to kiss her cheek. “I know. Go get Dr. Banner to patch you up.”

“I’ll wait until you get settled with Banner then I’ll call more security for your mother than she actually needs since she is a one woman security team and have her informed. She’s in a closed door meeting with the Secretary General of the UN, so that will be interesting. But Romanoff and Barton are on their way down, I’ll talk to police, they’ll go out and scout. Thor is keeping Jane busy and Fitz is with Sharon and Sam to track whoever did this.”

* * *

Bruce dismissed Steve and James from hovering as he looked over Darcy. They headed to the kitchen, where Steve pulled out two beers. This wasn’t the broken Bucky Barnes he and Darcy had been expecting; this was a man who’d come to terms with as much as he could He didn’t think everything was going to be sunshine and roses, but he’d been protecting Darcy for months. He’d remembered enough for months. He had to believe that his best friend was still there, somewhere. Steve handed Bucky a bottle.

“How’d you…”

“Heard chatter. Started tailing her, noticed people watching. Knew they were Hydra, I’d seen them when I was out of the ice. I…I started getting memories back, in bits and pieces after D.C. I…”

“We know.” Steve clasped his arm. “We know it wasn’t you. You might have the memories but you weren’t in control.” Bucky huffed. “I’m glad you’re back. I thought you were dead.”

“I was, just not literally.”

“How long did you know…”

“That I was remembering? A few months. I wasn’t…you can say all you want about Hydra being in control, but I tried to kill Howard, our friend. I killed his wife. I tried to kill you, I…I couldn’t come back like that. A wreck of a person.”

“Had to be your terms.”

“Yes.”

“That’s what she said.” Steve nodded towards Darcy. “Sometimes I think she might be clairvoyant. It’s just running probabilities…”

“How did you get a girl that smart and beautiful to look twice at you, by the way?”

“Damned if I know. I still can’t talk to women.”

“Oh holy fuck Banner, give a girl some warning!” Darcy shouted. Steve shrugged, as if her exclamation explained everything.

“My orthopedist friend from NYU should be in at 3:30, Thor said he’d be up to take her down to keep her occupied. We know she’d just work and stress out if Jane or Fitz took her.” Bruce explained to Steve.

“ _She’s_ right here.”

“And _she’d_ attempt to get up on an ankle that’s definitely broken in two places. You will keep your foot up and elevated until Thor comes to collect you or the Hulk will personally escort you down to the hospital floor and you’ll have to explain to your father why there are Hulk shaped holes in your building.”

“He’d understand.”

“Darcy.” Steve warned. “Please.”

“Fine, elevated until Thor arrives. Got it. Hey Barnes, let Steve feed you then show you to the guest room you’ll be bunking in because no offense dude, but you smell so if you’d like to take a shower…”

“I don’t have…”

“Natasha’s been stockpiling clothes in that room for 3 months, including toiletries. Which really should have given away the fact that she knew but I didn’t.”

* * *

“It doesn’t make sense.” Fitz said, looking up from the computer screen. “Why take a shot now? She’s been quiet recently. There haven’t been any hearings, your recent raid was on a base that was empty…” He motioned to Sam. “She’s too valuable to take out. He has to know that. She’s more likely to get kidnapped and held as ransom to get the Avengers to do something or not do something.”

“You’re right.” Sharon said. “Jarvis, I need you to go through any and all communication of people that we put away that are awaiting trial and if it’s fishy…”

“I believe you will find these files interesting, Agent Carter.” The AI announced after a few moments, forwarding a communication log to her tablet. She quickly looked it over.

“Those sons of bitches. Sam, we’re going to Long Island, I’ve got some ass to kick.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sam quickly hurried after her.

“I suggest you take the Quinjet, as it is quicker and you will be able to return in time for dinner. I believe sir is attempting to make arrangements for Rick Bayless to cook dinner.” JARVIS informed them

“Isn’t he based in Chicago?” Sharon stopped.

“He happens to be in New York this week.” Jarvis replied easily.

“I love living with the filthy rich.” Sam grabbed Sharon’s bag. “Fitz, let them know where we are.”

“I will.”

“And don’t eat all the tacos.” Sharon warned.

“No promises!” Fitz laughed, logging the information. He’d head down to Darcy’s office, to clean up her desk and get any paper work that needed to get done out of the way. He’d gotten very good at forging her signature over the past few months.

* * *

James watched as Darcy was lifted off the couch easily by the large blond who sounded straight out of a Shakespeare play and taken from the apartment. She’d made Steve make him some of their leftovers from the night before; she’d apparently made macaroni and cheese and he just had to have some. At least according to Darcy. It was the best thing he’s had to eat in years. Decades probably.

“Let me give you a tour, show you to the guest room, before Tony returns and starts attempting to take apart your arm.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“Darcy and her engineering counterpart have a mock up arm that they’re currently testing so…yeah.”

“Really?”

“Scientists. Trust me.”

“This place is a step up from Brooklyn.”

“You’re telling me.” Steve looked at him. “I woke up about the time this place went live – self sustainable energy, powered by an arc reactor? This big, ugly thing screwing up the skyline? And then I didn’t take to Tony right away…”

“He didn’t say much to me…”

“Just wait a bit. He’s a lot like Howard, but…more.”

“Someone could be more than Howard? Because I tried to out drink him and only Dum Dum could do that.”

“Yep.”

“And how much is Darcy like her father?”

“Terrifyingly brilliant, but Peggy and Pepper, who you’ll meet once she gets back from the UN, helped raise her. So normal, in a way that Tony and Howard’ll never be. Plus she spent most of her life away from everything.”

“Ok, you said something about a shower because she was right, I smell.”

“You do.” Steve agreed. “I’m not going to push. But if you need to…”

“This is the most I’ve talked in 70 years, let’s wait a little bit until I go through the wringer, ok?”

“Yeah. Just…it helps.”

* * *

“Well, it’s broken in two places.” The orthopedist said, pulling up her x-rays. She looked at him blankly.

“Can you tell me something I didn’t already know?”

“You can choose your cast color.”

“I’m going to go with black.” Thor laughed. “It goes with everything Thor.”

“Also your father will not be unhappy should you choose another color associated with another member of the team.”

“Just because I don’t want to wear a red dress to every event we go to does not mean that I was choosing Steve over him when I wore the cobalt blue dress.”

“Or when you disapproved of the ruby and gold jewelry?”

“He has to learn that not everything has to be in Iron Man colors.”

 

Thor carried her back up to her apartment, leaving her with Steve, propped up on the chaise part of their sectional with her right foot in a cast and elevated. Steve handed her a water before kissing her.

“I’m ok.” She assured him softly as he sat down on her right.

“You nearly weren’t.”

“I know.”

“I can’t…”

“I know.” She turned to look at him. “I can’t go far for the next few weeks, I’ll be safe, I promise.”

“Good.” Steve smiled. “Also, you can take apart the machine, he’s got most of them back.”

“What did I tell you?” She smiled. “He ok?”

“I’m not sure.”

“All you can do is wait and not push. I know it’s hard for you but…”

“Sorry…” Bucky said, entering the living room.

“Not a problem.” Darcy said. “The clothes all right?”

“Yeah, I just…the comb isn’t…I broke it?”

“Oh, ok. Steve…”

“Third drawer in your vanity, I know.” He said, kissing her again before getting up.

“How’s the ankle.”

“Fine. I’m supposed to keep it elevated for the next 48 hours. They’ll keep it in the cast for 3 weeks and then possibly a brace instead. Again…I’m not dead, so I’ll take it.”

“What exactly did you do to get on the absolute worst side of Hydra?”

“Told them I was coming after them, made sure their financial avenues were closed, made sure Congress couldn’t just blame this on Shield…generally, I’ve been a pain in the ass. And I was probably pretty high on that insight list so…lots of reasons.” She smiled. “All of which I’m proud of.”

“You should be. They only send assassins after world leaders…” He paused. “I…”

“I have had 24 years of pissing my grandfather off, 24 years of fighting with him, 24 years of watching musicals and doing science experiments and loving him because of you. You tried to save her too. It sucks, I get it. But no matter what they made you do, Bucky Barnes was always somewhere in there, because you fought the programming. You were found in Brooklyn, twice. You saved his life because you recognized his face. Steve broke your programming with what…refusing to fight and telling you that he was with you ‘til the end of the line?’ Hydra can do a lot of fucked up shit, but the heart of you? That’s still there and they never get to take that.” She took a sip of her water.

“I can see why Steve loves you.”

“I don’t. But I’ve got issues.”

“Is there a club?”

“Oh honey, this entire tower _is_ the club.”

* * *

Sharon landed the quinjet on the brush next to the reception hall in the Hamptons that the Commando’s were holding this years gathering. Usually it was at the Stark’s Hamptons mansion, but since they’d been disinvited from the reunion that Howard started putting together in the 50s, it was being held at the Trumpet’s in Eastport. She wondered who picked the location. She strode off the jet, Sam following behind her as the party tumbled out into the parking lot right as she heard the sirens. Good.

“Is it…” Triplett began.

“Not now.” Sharon barked as Sam pulled out his phone to take video. She’d taken pointers from Darcy on how to tear a part a person after she made that tabloid reporter cry (never insult Pepper Potts in front of Darcy unless you want to be verbally eviscerated). She handed the tablet to her dad, letting him look it over. It helped that the Director of the CIA was about to sign off on this.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

“Have at it then.”

“So how’d it work Uncle Mike? Carter give you the messages, you acted as the middleman, all the while proclaiming that you knew nothing of your wife or son’s Hydra affilation?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Don’t pay for a third of a hit of a woman who can pull up all your information with the express permission of most of the world’s governments, including our own. We probably should have caught on before but hiding behind Von Strucker’s interest was clever…” She noticed the local cops pull into the parking lot. “They’re going to take you to New York, where we will be putting you in a very small cell with no communication with the outside world.”

“Is she dead?” She punched the gleeful look off his face.

“No. Bucky Barnes is alive and is responsible for the deaths of the first four hit men you hired. She just broke her ankle when he pushed her to the ground. You’ll be really lucky if an Avenger doesn’t kill you while you await trial.” Sharon motioned to the police officers. “You can take him now.”

“Considering Banner was in containment after checking over Darcy, I’d be a little worried about being hulk smashed if I were you.” Sam told Michael as he was lead away.

“We’re family.” He protested.

“I’m not related to anyone who’d tri to kill a commando.”

“That little bitch isn’t a commando, Howard wasn’t…”

“By that logic, neither are you because Aunt Peggy was just the woman in the compass.” An officer put him in the back of a squad car. Her dad handed her back her tablet, then looked at Sam.

“The Boyfriend?”

“Yes sir.”

“I like the wings. We’ll have to do an official meet and greet another time, I’m sure Sharon’s about to explode and I’m guessing you both want to get back to the city.”

“We’re expected for dinner. We’re having tacos. And Darcy’s apparently loopy on pain pills and I want to see that.”

“If they were alive, they’d be ashamed of you.” Sharon yelled, getting everyone’s attention. “So they didn’t tell you Darcy was Tony’s daughter, they all knew too. Your parents, grandparents, Dum Dum, they all knew and they all adored that girl. Hell, Peggy smuggled her out of the country when Tony was missing to keep her away from being named a Stark. Stop acting like spoiled kids, nothing has changed. As for Howard and Tony…you know most of you benefited from their generosity. They take care of their own and god help them, they looked at you like family. But not for much longer, if at all. Darcy’s their priority. Always has been, always will. And she’s mine too.” She saw some of the older ones, the commando kids, now in their 60s, gulp. What idiots. “Oh, go to hell, all you. I’m done. Like your fathers and grandfathers, I take my orders from Cap. And much like Cap, I think you’re assholes. Come on Sam, let’s get some tacos.”

“Nice meeting you all. I’m sure I’ll never see most of you ever again. Mr. Carter,” he nodded and turned to follow Sharon. Triplett and Simmons hurried after them. “Oh, this should be good.”

“Is she ok?” Triplett asked.

“Why the fuck do you care?” Sharon turned on him quickly, with a righteous fury that Sam thought was very hot. “You’re the worst out of all of them, because she knows they only tolerated her because they thought she was Dum Dum’s kid or grandkid or whatever…but you? You were her friend. You’re shutting her out and treating her like shit because you’re insecure. Because Darcy doesn’t need you anymore, because you always thought she’d be that little girl following you around like you hung the moon. And because she needed a protector. Newsflash asshole, Darcy never needed anyone to be her protector, or her defender. She does just fine on her own. Be by your phones, all this bullshit ends soon so we’ll be calling your team in. Until then, enjoy this fabulous reunion.”    

* * *

Pepper had felt the extremis coursing through her body the moment she saw Happy waiting for her with a three-car team at the UN. Tony had gotten on the phone as soon as she was in the car, telling her that they’d found Darcy’s protector; that it was Bucky Barnes and he was back at the apartment. They’d found out when he’d protected her from a sniper bullet. She had a broken ankle and some bruising but she’d be fine. But someone shot at her daughter. She was going to find who ever did this and tear them limb from limb. It would put what she did to Killian to shame. That was her kid. Happy knew she was anxious, so he made sure they were able to get from the UN building to the tower in record time during rush hour traffic. Jarvis had the elevator waiting for her and rushed her up to Darcy and Steve’s apartment, where her daughter was sitting up on the couch, her foot propped up on pillows, laughing. Steve was next to her; James was in Tony’s usual chair across from the chaise. She was protected, even here. She felt the extremis stop coursing through her veins, her skin stop glowing, once she saw she was safe.

“Hi mom.” Darcy waved.

“Next time, please let me know even if I am in a closed door meeting.”

“There won’t be a next time, I promise.” Darcy assured her as she wrapped her up in a hug. “I’m fine.”

“You were shot at.”

“You were kidnapped and shot with extremis. Welcome to our lives.”

“Don’t do it again.”

“Ok.” Darcy accepted a kiss on the cheek. “This is James, by the way.” He looked very confused by the two women’s conversation. Steve looked like he was about to interfere.

“It’s very nice to meet you. How would you prefer your gifts? Outrageous and unnecessary or tasteful but ridiculously expensive.”

“Don’t frighten him away yet.”

“Your father will at dinner. Or Howard. Howard got Jane a satellite because he’s terrified of her. She’s tiny but terrifying. You’ll see.”

“Can you and Steve go over my schedule? See what I can farm out and what I can’t.” She handed Pepper her phone. “I know if I let Steve do it for me he’d just cancel everything I have for the next 6-infinity weeks.”

“I would not.”

“He cancels my days when I don’t sleep well.” Darcy informed James, laughing at his raised eyebrow. “I was told he learned mother-henning from the best.” Steve just rolled his eyes, kissing Darcy’s forehead before getting up. Darcy waited until both Pepper and Steve were out of earshot before turning to James.

“You doing ok there tin man?” She questioned softly.

“Wasn’t the scarecrow the one without the brains?”

“Yeah, but they took your heart too, so its debatable.”

“And what’s that make you?”

“Glinda the Good Witch.”

“Not Dorothy?”

“Do I really come across as a lost little girl?” She smirked at him.

“No. You don’t.”

“Look, if all these people are overwhelming you or whatever, just let me know.”

“There are a lot of people…”

“The top floors above us are the penthouse, three floors. It’s my dad and Pepper’s apartment. Top most floor is their master bedroom, below that is my grandfather’s guest apartment and the guest rooms. Then below that is the common area – giant living room, dining room, kitchen, access to the helipad. It’s very rare that they cook so when he redesigned it he had it become an all purpose floor really. They’re master bedroom is really like a house. Minus the kitchen. Then the next two floors are this apartment. Steve and I have the master, there’s the guest room you’ll be staying in, then another upstairs, and some of the library, and then down here is Fitz’s room.”

“Fitz?”

“Leo Fitz, he’s a new shield agent and a friend. He’s been through some stuff, doesn’t like being alone so he stays here. Then below us are two apartments: Sam Wilson’s and then Natasha and Clint’s. Sam’s apartment was supposed to be Steve’s but he moved in here instead and then below them are Dr. Banner and Thor and Jane. Then below that are Sharon Carter…”

“Peggy?”

“Grand niece. Her grandkids are kind of a train wreck. And her son. Her daughter’s in England. She’s fine. And Maria Hill. And below that tends to be the guest apartments which include new shield – Agent Phil Coulson, Skye, Agent Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, and Antoine Triplett. Antoine is Gabe’s grandson.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Gabe had one daughter. Margaret, after Peggy. Maggie. She had Antoine, his dad died when he was younger. He’s been a Shield agent since he was 20, after being scouted from the Army.”

“You trust them all?”

“They wouldn’t be staying in the Tower if I didn’t trust them. Even old one eye stays in the tower when he resurfaces because while I don’t like him I trust him to do the right thing for stupid ass reasons.”

“One eye?”

“Nick Fury. You kind of sucked in D.C. honey, you were zero for three.” She smiled. “Need to know anything else?”

“No.”

“If it gets overwhelming, because I’m sure now that Pepper’s here they’re all only moments away from joining us up here.”

“I’ll…let you know. But you and Steve trust them. I should be good.”

“Fitz, when he gets overwhelmed, goes to the library. Did Steve show you where that is? Jarvis can set it so it blocks out sound, if you need it.”

“Thanks.”

* * *

 Fitz was the last in the apartment, immediately walking over to Darcy with his list.

“These are all the things I signed down in your office, let me know if there are any we need to redo and have you actually sign.”

“I should probably be the one to sign the letter to the King of Wakanda asking for access to his vibranium reserves. Even if it was your idea.”

“That would be best. Leo Fitz.”

“James Barnes.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Stop staring at the arm.” Darcy laughed.

“Sorry.” Fitz looked at her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ll be better once I get drugs into my system. Or tacos. Either or.” She looked at Howard. “You’re having a salad.”

“Yes I am.” He looked at his granddaughter. “This was all part of your grand plan, wasn’t it?”

“Yep, I knew it would take getting shot at for you to have a salad for dinner, I planned this entire thing.” She responded dryly.

 

James stood in the kitchen, watching the group as they all gathered around Darcy after dinner. It wasn’t as overwhelming as he’d thought it would be, being back. He’d spent the past nine months on his own, regaining his memories. He knew he’d never be the same man he once was, and he knew he’d have to eventually have a real conversation with Steve, but he knew he could be better. Better than what Hydra made him. He watched Natasha interact with Darcy, remembering her when he trained her, and the other girls. As far as he knew she was the only one still alive. She looked up

“So where did you take the jet?” Darcy asked. Sam and Sharon looked at each other, then Tony. “Ok, what am I missing here?”

“It wasn’t Von Strucker.” Tony told her. “They were hiding behind him. He’s still interested, that hasn’t gone away, but shooting at you is a stupid plan. So Sharon, Fitz and Sam tracked money and found that it was Carter Montgomery, Ian Quinn and some help from Michael.”

“So we went out to Long Island.” Sharon told her quickly. “I punched Michael in the face.”

“Please tell me there’s video.” Howard laughed.

“Definitely. It’s why I went. And then Sharon exploded and…”

“I know you wanted him to realize what a dick friend he’s been on his own but I snapped and…”

“Damn it.” Steve mumbled, taking out his wallet. Darcy watched as everyone else did, handing Fitz money. “Couldn’t have held it in until after Jane snapped?”

“My money was on you.” Jane laughed.

“We bet on things. A lot.” Darcy turned slightly to explain it to him. “What made you say Sharon.”

“I heard stories about Agent 13 at the Academy. They weren’t quite like stories about the Calvary but I knew better.” He smiled as he was handed money.

“Want me to call in Coulson’s team for the Quinn thing?”

“Tomorrow. I don’t even want to worry about it until Monday. Ok…someone get me chocolate.”

* * *

Steve watched her as she slept, her right foot propped up and Fitz’s ice pad against her left side. It was not her preferred sleeping position; she was an unapologetic side sleeper. She liked being the little spoon. He noticed her twitch around 3am, slowly waking up. He sat up the moment her eyes snapped open.

“You feeling ok?” She shook her head. “Stupid question. What do you need?”

“A comfortable sleeping position.” She mumbled, wincing as she tried to sit up.

“I’ve got an idea.” It took a moment, but he was able to move her a little, so she was lying slightly on her right side but her foot was still propped up with no weight on it. “Better?” She nodded. “I have more of your…” He felt her breath hitch against his shoulder. “Darcy.”

“I didn’t…” She sniffled. “None of this was…”

“I know.”

“If James hadn’t…and…” She choked on the rest of the sentence.

“I know.” He told her, pulling her as close as her injuries would allow, comforting her as best he could. “I know.” He wasn’t sure how long she cried, but she was mostly asleep when the door opened. He could make out Bucky sitting on the floor across the hall from them, book in hand, keeping watch. Then he noticed Fitz.

“I can change the ice pads.” Fitz whispered, moving into the room only when Steve nodded, shifting to turn a light. Darcy didn’t even acknowledge it, or Fitz, as Steve pulled down the comforter. They made quick work of the old ice pad, Fitz ignoring Darcy in her sports bra and tiny shorts. He placed the pads gently on her left side before setting them. “These are a little warmer when the cooling gel isn’t cycling through, and it should compress the area slightly. Bruce also said you should take this…” He handed her a pill. She quickly swallowed it down before closing her eyes again. “Ok, these should be the last until you wake up later.” Steve noticed her breathing even out quickly.

“Sedative?”

“Strongest thing he felt comfortable giving her.” Fitz admitted. “She’ll be out until mid afternoon, at the earliest.”

“Thanks.” Steve yawned.

“You know James is…”

“Yeah. Do you mind watching her for a second…”

“No.” Steve grabbed two of the sleeping pills Darcy made for him out of his bedside drawer before heading out into the hall.

“When was the last time you slept for more than an hour or two?”

“I don’t know.”

“Darcy made these for me…take one and you’ll be asleep until about 8 am, two and you’ll be out until mid-afternoon. I’ve got watch, you can take both. If it’s important, I can wake you up without any issues or lag time.”

“Do…are there dreams?”

“No. At least, none that I remember. And I remember pretty much everything.” He handed James the bottle, watching as he took out two pills and knocked them back.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.” He helped him up. “Go to sleep.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Any time.”


End file.
